From Harry Potter To Harry Tennyson
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Five Year old Harry James Potter was taken to the Tonks Orphanage on his fifth birthday. Now in August Carl and Sandra Tennyson are visiting the Orphanage to meet and adopt a child as they wanted a second one but because of some complications in birth of their first child they couldn't have any more. Will Harry be adopted by them and have a loving home
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day, on August 1st of 1985.

A couple drove up to an old looking medium sized building that looked like it was made in the turn of the century. They passed a sign that said Tonks Orphanage. The couple was Carl and Sandra Tennyson, they were Americans. They had one son, whom was a 10 year old child that went by the name of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but he preferred Ben. He hadn't come with them because he was on a long trip with his grandfather, Max, and his cousin, Gwendolyn Ribbon Tennyson, whom went by the name of Gwen for the summer vacation. No, they weren't in England to sightseeing. There was another reason as to why they visited the Tonks Orphanage.

It was because they wanted another child.

Carl and Sandra had always wanted another baby. The problem was that after the birth of their son the doctors told them there were some complications during the birth. Thus, they lost their ability to have children. So, here they were, in England to adopt the five year old Harry James Potter. They heard of the child through Carl's muggle-born wizard friend, Edward "Ted" Benjamin Tonks, who told them all about Harry on the phone.

While Carl drove up to the driveway of the orphanage, he remembered about his conversation with Ted a little while ago.

**Flashback**

**Carl was on the phone with his childhood friend Edward "Ted" Benjamin Tonks. They met when the man on the other side of the phone moved with his parents from England to Bellwood. The other's parents met Carl's father and the two children back then became fast friends, soon best friends. Carl and Edward, or Ted as the man came to call him called him, used to play together all the time before Ted and his parents moved back to England. Even if they were far apart Carl and Ted still kept in touch by phone or letter. **

**One day in the year 1964, Ted had sent a letter to Carl about being a muggle-born wizard and had been accepted into a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Carl of course knew that he needed to keep it a secret from his father, who was a plumber. His father's job was to hunt and fight aliens, not fix toilets as many others believed. Aliens were one thing, but if he found out about the magical world he had no idea what the man would have done. Worse comes to worse, he probably would had called in other plumbers to do something about the wizards and witches.**

**Carl's father, Maxwell Tennyson, had never hid his job from his two sons, which considered being the twelve year old Frank Tennyson and eleven year old Carl. In 1975 Carl and his wife Sandra Tennyson née Allen had given birth to their son Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, but later the doctors the horrible news of never having any more children. He had sent the great news of the birth of his son to his best friend through mail. Although the letter was a happy one, he had sounded his sadness at knowing that he would never have another again.**

**Ten years later, in 1985, Carl and Sandra had been looking for orphanage but none would meet with them or they were too busy. They were just about to give up when Carl remembered that Ted told him in a letter saying that he and his wife Andromeda had started up an orphanage for muggle-borns, pure-bloods, and half-blood children. So, Carl had just phoned Ted and they spoke about the children.**

**"So, Ted, do you think you have any kids that would be perfect for us, or at least have a time where we can meet?" **

**Carl asked his friend while his wife is on the couch looking at him with hopeful eyes. If they wouldn't be able to discover a child over in Britain, then they had no choice but to give up. The man was their last hope. The wizard on the other side of the phone voiced out with thoughtfulness:**

**"Well, you can came and see for yourselves Carl. But in my honesty opinion, I think you will be interest in a little half-blood child. His name is Harry James Potter. He's really in need of parents that can give him a lot of love, because is former home wasn't a home to him. I will tell you more when you get here." **

**The wizard sounded very sad and angry at the last part, when he spoke of the previous guardians of the child. Carl agreed. His curiosity spiked at what he heard. **

**The best friends said their farewell and hung up.**

**Carl told his wife about what Ted said. She was so very excited at the news, and was just as curious as him when it came to the mysterious child. So, they quickly packed their bags, made a few renovations, such as a hotel room and renting a car, got their plane tickets and left.**

**End of Flashback**

Carl snapped out of his thoughts when Sandra announced happily that they've arrived. The brown headed man parked in a free spot. He turned off the car then got out of the machinery with his wife. The two looked up at the sign with excited smiles:

**Tonks Orphanage**

The couple intertwined their hands together then walked inside.

0000000000000000

Edward "Ted" Benjamin Tonks and his wife, Andromeda Jaiden Tonks née Black, sat in their living room. They watched as the children ran around except for one, Harry James Potter. The said child sat in the corner, in attempt to hide from everybody's views, but their twelve year old daughter Nymphadora Felicia Tonks wouldn't have any of it. She tried to get him to play with her. In responds he further tried to hide himself. It was clear that he wasn't just shy, he was scared. Ever since he came to the orphanage he tried to do his 'chores', stating that it was his way of paying for his stay. It took the couple quite a while to get him to stop his behavior, but the emotions that were drilled into him since toddlerhood remained, unfortunately. Andromeda watched the child with sad eyes. She asked her husband:

"Ted, do you really think they will be able to raise Harry, and give him the things he need the most? I don't want him to go through it again."

Her husband looked down at her with understanding eyes. He replied gently:

"Of course I'm sure Dromeda. Both Carl and Sandra can give Harry the love and care he needs. They won't be like the Dursleys, trust me."

The two remembered the rainy night when they were first called to the Dursley home by one of the man's' friends that was in the police.

**Flashback**

**It was July 31, 1985. Ted was in the Tonks Orphanage at the time. He worked on some papers when the phone rang. He had answered only to find out that he was asked to go to Privet Drive #4 to pick up a little boy by one of his magically friends. Ted, after he heard the name of the child, feared the worst. He raced to the address that the policeman gave him. He should have known that Dumbledore would put their Boy-Who-Lived with that crazy aunt of his and her family. The headmaster was politically very powerful. So, the muggle-born wasn't shocked that he got away with such a thing, especially when their orphanage was known in the Wizarding World to house abandoned magical children or were unable to take care of them. His wife was right, Dumbledore's age started to get to him, which in turn allowed him to make stupid mistakes. **

**When Ted arrived at Privet Drive #4, he saw Vernon and Petunia Dursley being put inside a police car while their child was being taken away by a muggle woman. Ted looked at his friend who held Harry Potter. When Ted reached them, his friend gave the sleeping Harry to the man then told him what happen. The wizard still couldn't believe it to this day. They locked him in a cupboard and barely gave him any food! It was a good thing that the little guy's' magic saved him, because if it hadn't then he would had been dead long ago. After a while Ted took Harry back to the orphanage.**

**End of Flashback**

Ted was snap out of his thoughts when he heard Carl and Sandra voices coming from the hall. The wizard got up to greet his friends. They greeted him back gladly. He asked his childhood friend to come with him to his office. Andromeda sat on the couch with Sandra. They spoke about Harry when the said five year old, along with two others, came running up to them. Harry looked very shy and frightened at the same time. The two kids smirked at his reaction. They pushed him towards the woman. Before the child knew what occurred, he was picked up by the very nice looking lady.

"Well, hello there," Sandra greeted the black headed wizard with a gentle smile. She continued, "You must be Harry." She then turned her attention to the other mysterious children. She asked, "Who are you two?"

"These are Harry's friends, Clark Sirius Black and Darien Remus Lupin. They live here with us because their parents are unable to care for them."

Andromeda explained while she picked the two boys up and set them onto her lap.

After a while both Ted and Carl came back. They saw Sandra lift Harry up into the air, which causes them to smile at the sight. After talking with Andromeda and Ted some more, Carl and Sandra took Harry and his stuff to their car. The magical couple watched them as they left. They both hoped that Harry had a better life in the United States.

**Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover**


	2. Chapter 2

The entire trip back to the United States was eventful, or uneventful depends on the person's point of view. The American couple tried to get Harry to open up, but he was way to frighten and shy to say or do anything. They should have expected it, really they should have, but it was still a bit painful when they saw his actions. How could a person abuse such an innocent beautiful child, they couldn't fathom. He was so polite, much more than any child they had ever met at his age. He was also brilliant, as they found out. He can read, and for a 5 year old that was very impressive. This child was a gift, and the couple was fortunate enough to adopt him as their own.

Carl and Sandra drove home with Harry in the back seat. He held a stuff toy dragon close to his chest, as if it would protect him from everything. It was a gift from Ted and his wife when he arrived. It was one thing he didn't want to leave behind, and the couple didn't object. The adults noticed a very familiar car at their driveway, which belonged to Frank and Natalie. They parked on the side, got out of the car with Harry following them. Sandra picked the child up. The emerald eyed child tensed at the contact, clearly not used to it, but quickly relaxed when he realized she simply held him. The trio walked toward the house. After they got into their house, they saw Frank and Natalie sit on the couch drinking wine. When both Frank and Natalie noticed that Carl, Sandra and little Harry stood in the doorway to the living room, Natalie stood up and walked toward them.

"Is this little Harry?"

Natalie asked as she took Harry into her arms. The child tensed once more. He was too frightened to fight her off. So, instead, he held onto his stuff toy dragon for comfort. His adopted mother said with a smile:

"Yes, this is Harry James Potter-Tennyson."

"Oh," The sister-in-law voiced out with surprise, "You kept his last name the same. You simply added Tennyson instead of just getting rid of Potter."

"Yes we are." Sandra then saw something else with them. She smiled brightly, "I see that you and Frank brought toys for Harry."

Natalie nodded. She put Harry down to play with his new toys. After that, she, Natalie and their husbands went inside the kitchen.

The five year old Harry James Potter-Tennyson looked at his new toys, but didn't move to play with them. He still tried to wrap his little mind around the fact that two strangers wanted to adopt him. So, when he saw the new toys that were meant for him he was once more shocked. A little part of him said that they would be nice to him in the beginning then get bored of him and throw him away like he was nothing. He really hoped not, because the strangers were really nice.

Harry picked his head into the kitchen. He looked at his new parents whom spoke with the strangers. He listened in for a bit about their conversation. He quickly came to a conclusion that those strangers were his new uncle and aunt. The young wizard went back to the living room. He sat down with his back towards the kitchen. He played a bit with his dragon, making quiet noises and talking to it just as quietly before falling asleep.

00000000000000

It was a few weeks since Harry was adopted. He taken to living with the Tennyson's pretty well. He adapted to the new time zone, but was still a bit tired every once in a while. The people that adopted him were really nice. They made sure that he was full and comfortable in their house hold. They even gave him his own bedroom! It was a bit bigger than that of Dudley, but he didn't really mind, anything but the cupboard was good enough. Harry was in the living room once more. He watched television from the couch. He wore new clothes that were his size and not too big. He wasn't even sure what happened to his old ones. The last time he saw them was at the orphanage.

Harry heard footsteps. He looked up towards the doorway where he saw his adopted parents in the doorway with an older man and two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy stared at him with confusion. He asked:

"Mom, dad, who is this guy?"

"Ben, this is your new brother Harry." Carl announced with a bright smile. "Harry, this is your older brother Ben."

The new older brother blinked a few times in shock. He turned to his parents protesting in a loud voice:

"But why we don't need another person here, and I definitely don't need a brother."

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON"

Carl yelled in shock at his eldest son's' behavior. He grabbed his brown headed son and pushed him into a separate room upstairs away from the others, his own father followed close behind. It was probably because he needed some answers the middle aged man thought.

000000000000000

Sandra sighed softly at Ben's behavior. She said to her worried son:

"Harry, I'm sorry about your brother. He just needs to get used to being an older brother that's all." She saw that what she said didn't help, but instead it made his mood worsen. So, she decided to change the subject. "Now, let's introduce you to your cousin shall we?" The adopted mother questioned her son. Harry nodded shyly. He held onto her hand tightly in which she squeezed in return. She started,

"This is Gwen, your cousin. Gwen, this is your new cousin Harry."

"He's adorable." Gwen cooed. Harry blushed in embarrassment. He hid behind his adopted mother in hopes to get away from the strange new experience. "Aunt Sandra, can I play with him?"

"Of course Gwen, just don't push him too much all right? He's a shy little guy."

Her aunt replied with an amused smile. The female child grabbed her new cousin's' hand, which startled the child, and took him to where the toys lay scattered across the floor in the living room.

000000000000000

Carl told Ben to sit down, which he did. The father started lecturing:

"Ben, that was rude and uncalled for!"

"I don't care I don't want the boy here."

Ben argued stubbornly. He crossed his arms over his chest as if that would make his father give in. Unfortunately for Ben, it did the opposite. His father sighed loudly. He explained to his son while his father listened:

"Ben, I really didn't want to tell you this, because I wanted you to bond with Harry first, but I see that I don't have a choice. Your mother and I wanted another child, as you are growing up so fast, but we can't have children because of some complications during your birth. For a few years now we've been looking at orphanages in hope to find the child, but we were turned down every time. We almost lost hope of adopting a child until I got a call from my muggle-born wizard friend from England and-"

"Ted Tonks?"

Grandpa Max asked. He received a nod in return. Max had found out about the wizarding world just a little while ago. He didn't react in the worst way imaginable like his son had believed. Instead, he was calm about it stating that he would simply had some people watch over the wizards and witches to make sure that they don't do anything stupid.

"Wait, wizards and witches are real?"

Ben asked shocked. His eyes narrowed in surprise. His father answered to both questions:

"Yes dad, Ted, and yes Ben, they are real. Anyways, when I remembered Ted had opened an orphanage with his wife, I told him about what we wanted. My friend told us about Harry, but he wouldn't say more until we got there. When we got to the orphanage we found out more about Harry. Listen to me Ben, and listen to me well, Harry did not have a happy home. Please, Ben, at least try to get along with Harry. He really needs a family right now."

His son didn't pay attention at the lack of information about the bad home, but his father had noticed. The old man stared at his own son with a questionable look. His grandson pouted at losing in the conversation then muttered:

"Okay dad, I'll try."

"Thank you Ben." It wasn't much, but at least it was a start. "Now let's go meet your new brother for the second time, shall we?"

Carl asked his son, to which he nodded. All three males walked out of the room towards downstairs where the others were. Ben awkwardly went over to where his new younger brother and cousin were, mumbling an apology to the youngest one. Harry accepted it with a small nod. He shyly held out a toy car to his older brother, asking him in a quiet voice if he wanted to play. The brown headed boy stared for a few seconds. He sat down cross legged then begun to play with the other two children. It was a start, and the parents only hopped that it would get better over time.

**Beta is TheAnimeWriterLover**


End file.
